


Locura de una Noche 2

by Alex100



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-07-19 04:32:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7345039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex100/pseuds/Alex100
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Continuación de Shot Locura de una noche, contiene Steter y Sterek, ademas de mas parejas como Scisaac entre otras, las principales son el trió.</p><p>Historia que involucra escenas policiales y persecución de delincuentes.</p><p>Ademas de situaciones complejas.</p><p> </p><p>TRAILER: https://youtu.be/Kw01tyxDbG0</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capitulo 1

 

 

 

La noche caía al mismo tiempo que los locales nocturnos abrían sus puertas, dejando entrar a cuantas personas extrañas, bebiendo en las barras, bailando en las pistas y meneando sus caderas lo más provocativa mente posible.

-Me agrada este lugar-menciona el mayor mientras con su vista observa detenidamente el lugar.

-Solo venimos a ver a un cliente no lo olvides- habla el de ojos verdes mientras sus ojos trataban de localizar a la persona.

-No seas aguafiestas sobrinito, además me debes respeto soy tu superior- detestaba que lo mencionara cada que tuviera la oportunidad.

Maldecía la hora en la que el jefe de policía lo había puesto como su oficial a cargo, detestaba a Lydia algunas veces pero tenía que admitir que era muy intuitiva a veces.

Se escabulleron entre las personas de la pista y llegaron a la barra, se acomodaron entre un tipo de complexión robusta y otro que parecía no conocer la máquina de afeitar.

-Como se llama la persona que nos dará la información para atrapar a Jackson?- cuestiona Peter alzando la mano para pedir un trago.

-Qué haces estamos trabajando?- exaltado mientras baja la mano del mayor.

-Y eso que, no impide que me divierta un rato.

El cantinero se acerca a él.

-En que le puedo ayudar- era un chico mucho menor que el, de unos 25 aproximadamente, un niño para él, pero eso no le quitaba lo lindo de su cara, además poseía unos rulos rubios y ojos penetrantes.

-Bueno chico dame un Martini seco por favor- y ahí iba de nuevo, coqueteando.

-No tardaremos en esto Peter no comiences con lo mismo de siempre- menciona cansado el moreno.

-Deberías relajarte más y disfrutar el momento- y justo así paso, disfruto de un momento que estaba por ocurrir.

-No me has dicho como se llama el informante- vuelve a sacar el tema el mayor una vez tuvo la copa con el trago que le había entregado el cantinero.

-Stiles Stilinski, al parecer trabajo para él un tiempo pero al haber intentado matarlo a él y a su amigo Scott decidieron abrir la boca y delatarlo, la corte les ofreció protección y la oportunidad de no pasar su condena en prisión si cooperaban para la policía.

-Vaya chicos de cuidado- da un sorbo a su bebida- Y cuanto falta para que llegue?

El ojiverde miro su nuevo reloj.

-No debe de tardar- justo al terminar sus palabras unos ojos le llamaron la atención, se paró donde se encontraba sentado frente a la barra y camino lentamente hacia esos ojos que lo veían igual de sorprendido.

No le importo golpear a una que otra persona en el proceso, quería quitarse la duda de si era o no.

Se plantó delante del dueño de esa mirada y sonrió de lado.

-No es domingo- solo pudo mencionar el oficial.

-Lo mismo digo- le responde el castaño.

-Me alegra verte de nuevo, al menos así te puedo cobrar mi reloj.

-Bueno tómalo como un pago adelantado- ese tono no pudo evitar que llegara directo a su parte baja.

-Pues entonces necesitare un adelanto- comenzaba a acercársele pero el chico lo aparto de inmediato.

-Tranquilo oficial que he venido por una buena causa.

-Y cuál es esa buena causa?- un poco molesto por el rechazo.

-He venido a darte información de Jackson- eso de verdad lo sorprendió, su sonrisa había desaparecido casi de inmediato una vez que escucho ese nombre, era su testigo, con el que fornicaba cada fin de semana resultaba ser su pase directo a su ascenso.

-Como te involucraste en todo esto?

-Larga historia, la verdad es que no quiero hablar en medio de tanta gente- tenía razón, no era buena idea realizar su interrogatorio frente a tantas personas, asintió y lo llevo con su compañero.

-Bueno Peter él es nuestro informante- el mayor dejo su copa de lado y con ambos ojos abiertos de par en par se acercó al chico.

-Vaya, vaya pero que dulzura resulto ser- eso le molesto al moreno- Mi nombre pues es Peter y tú debes ser Stiles Stilinski.

-Así es- asiente con una sonrisa en sus labios, casi igual a la que le ofrecía cada noche que lo hacía suyo, porque era suyo y su tío u/o superior no tenía derecho de mirarlo de esa manera por muy informante que sea.

-Hay que hablar arriba- ambos hombres caminaban detrás suyo en completo silencio mientras el solo recreaba la escena en la que había amanecido solo en aquel motel con solo una nota recibiéndolo, una nota que tenía dos iniciales al final, y es que hasta ahora sabia su nombre, como no lo intuyo cuando le dieron el caso?

Llegaron a una habitación vacía mientras el ruido de la música era apenas audible.

-Bien dinos todo- menciona el moreno tomando asiento en el pequeño sofá que estaba seguro había sido usado antes para otros méritos.

-Bueno, mi amigo Scott y yo solíamos visitar este mismo bar antes de involucrarnos en todo esto, éramos estudiantes del Instituto de Beacon Hills y al graduarnos decidimos salir a festeja aquí, ese día bebimos demasiado y llegamos a la barra, mi amigo accidentalmente choco con un tipo haciéndolo estropear su bebida encima de él, el tipo se enfureció con nosotros pero antes de que siquiera nos tocara otro chico apareció, dijo que estaba buscando reclutadores para un trabajo un tanto especial, la verdad a parte de estar ebrios estábamos urgidos por encontrar un empleo así que decidimos entrar aun sin saber a lo que se refería, esa noche nos llevó a conocer el trabajo y después nos encontramos en un edificio abandonado, nos llevaron adentro y dos tipos se encontraban en una mesa de centro y encima de ella armas, nos asustamos y comenzamos a retroceder pero no nos dejaron escapar, nos dijo que teníamos que hacer un par de trabajos y nos podría dejar ir, si no accedíamos les haría daño a nuestras familias, quería que solo robáramos unas cosas y no nos pareció complicado, hasta que nos dijo que teníamos que matar a alguien, de inmediato nos negamos y trato de matarnos, fue así como los contacte, no podemos seguir en esto, es demasiado peligroso.

Ambos oficiales lo miraban con infinito asombro, esa una historia que les costaba creer pero con la mirada seria del chico le creyeron.

-De acuerdo Stiles y dime en donde se encuentra Jackson?- pregunta Peter.

-No lo sé, nunca está en un lugar fijo, siempre se traslada constante mente, antes de que todo pasara logre escuchar que el próximo mes estaría realizando una entrega de un cargamento importante en el puerto, el primer miércoles a las 11:00 estarían haciéndolo.

-Bien entonces hay que informarle a la comandante, debemos estar alertas para que no se lleve a cabo la transacción- menciona Derek.

El mayor de todos asintió y se puso de pie para llamar por teléfono, el moreno aprovecho para entablar una charla secreta con el joven delincuente.

-Sabes que estas en muchos problemas.

-Lo sé- serio.

-No puedo ayudarte, no esta vez, créeme que he estado evitando tus casos como no tienes una idea pero esta vez se sale de control, es un traficante de armas del que hablamos, el más buscado de Beacon Hills y las afueras.

-Lo sé- repite.

-Stiles quiero que entiendas que.....-antes de continuar el mayor regreso a la sala.

-La comandante dijo que lo lleváramos cuanto antes a la comisaria, les dirás lo que nos dijiste y responderás cada pregunta que te harán sin omitir detalles, además nos dirás la ubicación de sus transacciones y donde está tu amigo Scott- menciona Peter.

-Lo haré, no tengo intenciones de ocultar nada.

-De acuerdo entonces vámonos- se ponen de pie los tres y salen de la habitación, pero no contaban que en la parte baja del antro alguien los había observado desde su llegada, no contaban que su rival estuviera tan cerca de ellos.

 


	2. Capitulo 2

-Entonces es todo?- cuestiono la comandante con las manos sobre su escritorio mientras uno que otro mechón de cabello rojizo caía entre sus hombros.

-Es todo- responde el castaño.

-Y pretendes que te crea?

-Es todo lo que se.

-Escucha, llevamos buscándolos durante meses y solo bienes por tu propio pie a ayudar? Sinceramente no confió en ti.

-Pero es todo lo que se!- se exaspera.

-Una lástima- miro al mayor de los Hale- Peter! Llévatelo al cuarto de aislamiento, permanecerá en ese lugar hasta que todo termine.

-Pero he cooperado!

-Y te lo agradezco pero aún no sabemos si tu información es verdadera, mientras se verifica permanecerás en ese lugar.

Miro sutilmente la puerta y tanto el chico como ambos oficiales abandonaron la oficina.

-Lydia tiene su carácter, mejor no presionar- casi susurro Derek al castaño.

-Y acaso pedí tu ayuda?!

-La necesitas más que nunca, crees que sobre vivirías solo haya afuera?! Te mataría apenas pusieras un pie fuera de aquí!

-Basta los dos, no sé qué se traen pero dejen de levantar la voz!- menciono Peter.

Ambos obedecieron no muy contentos.

...

La habitación era un lugar casi al término de la comisaria, sin que permitieran la vista al exterior, solo una puerta al centro forrada de blanco alrededor, a simple vista parecía un manicomio y así era como se sentía en cuanto puso un pie dentro.

-Pretenden que permanezca aquí?- menciono el castaño.

-No tienes de otra- se acercó el moreno y soltó las esposas.

-Mañana traerán una cama y sabanas para que puedas dormir, por ahora tendrá que ser en el suelo- hablo Peter sin importancia.

-Si así tratan al que coopera.

-Eres un delincuente, aunque trates de remediarlo seguirás siéndolo así que no te quejes- exclamo Peter al tiempo que salía de la habitación.

-Vendré en la noche a hacer la primera guardia- hablo Derek pero el castaño no le respondió, su mirada era llena de ira y molestia.

No espero más y cerró la puerta en cuanto se marchó.

...

-Donde esta?!!- exclamo Jackson mientras sostenía el cuello de la camisa de Scott.

-No lo sé, solo se marchó- cada poro de su piel transpiraba miedo.

-Es tu amigo y me dices que no sabes dónde está, pues saldrás haya afuera y lo traerás ante mí, si no lo haces te matare a ti y a tu patética familia sin dejar rastro alguno!

El moreno con temor se apartó en cuanto fue liberado y corrió por el largo pasillo.

Hizo una pequeña seña con su mano para que se acercara a él un tipo de tez oscura.

-Quiero que lo sigas, dime donde se esconde ese cobarde de Stiles y tráemelo, le daré lo que se merece por traicionarme- estaba furioso, no solo por estar seguro de que iría con la policía y confesaría todo, si no porque después de haberse acostado con el susurraba un patético nombre que no conocía, nadie le veía la cara a él, mucho menos un castaño de 19 con fascinación por el dinero fácil.

...

Al llegar la noche el castaño permanecía sentado justo frente a la puerta, sentía la frialdad del cuarto, sentía la soledad a su lado, sentía la desesperación de no saber que le había pasado a su mejor amigo y la impotencia de no poder salir de ese lugar.

De pronto la puerta comenzó a abrirse lentamente dejando que entrara un pequeño rayo de luz del pasillo.

-Te he traído mantas para que no tengas frió- un Derek sin uniforme lo recibió.

-Te vez raro sin tu arma- menciono sin ponerse de pie.

-Quien dijo que no la traigo- levanto una ceja.

-Y esa es tu forma peculiar de cortejar oficial?- sonrió de lado.

-Yo no soy de cortejar y lo sabes.

-Eso me queda claro, te gusta partirles el culo a todos pero no dejas que siquiera te toquen porque traes tu arma, bonita forma de llevar las cosas.

El oficial guardo silencio.

-Tengo razón entonces- se burló.

-No deberías de burlarte de un oficial- se acercó al chico.

-No te tengo miedo, le tengo más miedo a esa oficial mujer de la tarde.

-Lydia puede ser más tranquila que yo a veces- cada vez se acercaba más hasta llegar frente a frente y extenderle las mantas.

Entonces se puso de pie, estaba a centímetros del rostro del otro y lo único que pudo hacer fue morder su labio inferior y después relamer sus labios de una manera tan tranquilo que era imposible no ver ese movimiento atentamente.

-No hagas eso- menciono sin apartar la mirada de los labios.

-Me gusta hacerlo- sonrió satisfecho con lo que lograba, pues algo comenzaba a crecer entre las piernas del oficial.

No espero más y de un fuerte estruendo estampo sus labios a los del chico de una manera salvaje haciéndolo chocar con fiereza contra la pared fría.

Sus labios se devoraban con suma necesidad, el mayor levantaba la camisa del chico con tanta desesperación de tocar cada centímetro de su piel que se olvidó de cerrar la puerta, pero no le importaba, sabía que no había nadie más en la comisaria a esa hora de la noche así que sin más lo levando de ambos muslos enredándolos alrededor de su cadera sin dejar de besarlo.

-Dilo- menciono entre cortado el oficial.

-Seguro?- con su respiración agitada.

-Dilo!- desesperado.

-Soy tuyo Derek Hale- no necesito más permiso para dejarlo caer en el suelo encima del bulto de sabanas arrugadas.

Se deshizo de del cinturón de sus vaqueros y de la camisa del chico de una forma casi instantánea, bajo sus boxers y los del menor y sin pedir permiso introdujo un dedo en la estrecha entrada del castaño.

-Oh dios!- exclamo al sentirlo dentro suyo.

Comenzó introduciendo un solo dedo lentamente y después sacarlo mientras el castaño se retorcía por sentirlo en acción.

Después introdujo un segundo dedo y eso fue el éxtasis que esperaba el castaño pues entre jadeos cada vez más fuertes pedía más y más.

De un golpe saco ambos dedos y llevando su miembro para después adentrarlo de una sola estocada dentro del castaño.

-Oh por dios Derek!!- arrugo las sabanas del suelo.

Comenzó su entrada y salida suavemente, aclamando por más gemidos de la boca de aquel delincuente debajo de él.

-Eres mío Stiles- susurro mientras aumentaba el ritmo de sus movimientos- Eres mío!

-Si Derek, oh por dios si dame más!!- lo sentía cerca, sentía como cada bello de su piel se erizaba desde sus pies hasta su nuca creando un placentero escalofrió que terminaba manchando las sábanas blancas de un líquido blancuzco.

El oficial termino dentro del castaño como tantas veces lo había hecho, solo que esta vez en su territorio, en la comisaria, en el piso tibio ya debajo de ellos, dejando que escurriera su semilla de la entrada del castaño, dejando que su respiración se normalizara para poder salir completamente de él.

-Me devolverás mi reloj ahora- hablo el oficial saliendo lentamente y limpiándose después.

-No lo tengo ya- respondió vistiéndose.

El mayor solo sonrió de lado y salió de la puerta sin decir nada más, cada poro había disfrutado ese momento pero algo le hacía falta, había algo que nunca lo tenía satisfecho.


	3. Trailer #2

 

 

Bueno pues no pude resistirme en hacer un segundo trailer xD


End file.
